falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
RoslynChambers.txt
DialogueCovenant |scene=- |srow=9 |topic=000890B6 |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Disapproving}'' And you kill Stockton's synth, anyway? I want nothing to do with someone so... unpredictable. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Fatalistic, despises PC}'' You had your chance to speak with me. Go ahead, kill me or leave. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Grudging approval}'' We were under the mistaken impression you wanted to rescue the Stockton girl. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Fervent}'' The synth menace must be dealt with. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Zealot talking of "The Dream"}'' One day the SAFE test will be perfected. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Clinical, pleased}'' If my projections are correct, the next version will be 1% more accurate. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Tired}'' What does Covenant need now? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Proud and Grim, expecting to be executed}'' I will not beg for my life. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Unrepentant, zealot}'' Everything I've done has been for the greater good. |after= |abxy=}} HolotapesQuest |scene= (Subject 12 debrief) |srow=5 |topic=000E2C25 |before=Player Default: Confidence on Subject 12 is high. We'll know for certain post mortem. |response=''{Probing, accusing}'' And any progress on Question 3? |after=Player Default: None. The EKG shows nothing unexpected. The answers are too damned predicatable. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C23 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: None. The EKG shows nothing unexpected. The answers are too damned predicatable. |response=''{Irritated, then explaining herself (again)}'' You've made your opinions quite clear on the value of Question 3. Removing it could invalidate all the data we've accumulated to date. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Really fascinated about this}'' Moving on. Question 4. The data on this is fascinating. Why does baseball have the highest degree of correlation? Even more than question 8. |after=Player Default: Our metholodology was exhaustive. Subject 12's answers in regards to baseball and his childhood were particularly fascinating. See here. And here. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000E2C21 |before=Player Default: Our metholodology was exhaustive. Subject 12's answers in regards to baseball and his childhood were particularly fascinating. See here. And here. |response=''{Wondering aloud, fascinated}'' I wonder. Do they play baseball in the Institute? Or is there some sort of defect in their programming? |after=Player Default: We need another failure to explore this further. We can do nothing more with Subject 12 except final processing. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000E2C1F |before=Player Default: We need another failure to explore this further. We can do nothing more with Subject 12 except final processing. |response=''{Considering}'' I'll let the reclamation team know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} MS17 |scene= |srow=45 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Irritated / Depressed}'' And here you are. |after=DoctorChambers: You've cut a bloody path through my people. You've no doubt seen our work. But you do not possess all the facts. |abxy=A}} |topic=001C4094 |trow=2 |before=DoctorChambers: But most importantly it is our one chance to end this age of paranoia. |response=''{This is distasteful - but she will compromise just this far}'' I will make you a deal. I pay you handsomely. And you let me dispose of our last remaining synth test subject, Amelia Stockton. Then I can continue my work. |after=HonestDan: I've had my fill of crazy on this contract. No deal. |abxy=A1a}} |before=DoctorChambers: But most importantly it is our one chance to end this age of paranoia. |response=''{This is distasteful - but she will compromise just this far}'' I will make you a deal. If you let me dispose of Stockton's synth and continue our work I'll match whatever reward you were offered. |after=HonestDan: I've had my fill of crazy on this contract. No deal. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=0012AC46 |trow=3 |before=NPCFRoslynChambers: And here you are. |response=''{Contained fury at the player's actions, knows her torture could be misinterpreted by simple minds / Angry}'' You've cut a bloody path through my people. You've no doubt seen our work. But you do not possess all the facts. |after=Player Default: I'll give you a fair hearing. |abxy=A1a}} |before=NPCFRoslynChambers: And here you are. |response=''{Angry}'' My life's work on the verge of ruin all because of your efforts to find Stockton's supposed daughter. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted - assumes the player is an idiot / Irritated}'' You do know she's most likely a synth, yes? If you are more than a hired gun, perhaps we can stop this before it's too late. |after=Player Default: I'll give you a fair hearing. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=0012AC45 |before=Player Default: I'll give you a fair hearing. |response=''{Razor sarcasm / Irritated}'' How considerate. |after=DoctorChambers: What would you do if your family was destroyed by a synth, right in front of you, when you were but a child? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0012AC44 |before=Player Default: There's nothing you can say that can excuse what I've seen here. |response=''{Angry Fervent / Irritated}'' Everything we've done has been to stop the suffering of more innocents at the hands of the Institute and their synth menace. |after=DoctorChambers: Covenant is many things. A refuge for the broken people left in the wake of the Institute's rampages. A place of safety and healing. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012AC42 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What facts? |response=''{Sharp}'' Some background is required to fully answer that. |after=DoctorChambers: What would you do if your family was destroyed by a synth, right in front of you, when you were but a child? |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: What facts? |response=''{No empathy}'' Why else do you think we attacked her caravan? After testing, we have well over a seventy percent confidence level of our initial diagnosis. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Matter-of-fact}'' I'd have to perform an autopsy to be sure. |after=Player Default: I'll give you a fair hearing. |abxy=Y2b}} |topic=0012AC3D |trow=2 |before=Player Default: How considerate. |response=''{Accusatory / Angry}'' What would you do if your family was destroyed by a synth, right in front of you, when you were but a child? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgusted at the thought at giving up, heated at the end / Angry}'' Would you roll over and accept it? Or would you do something about it? |after=Player Default: I've been there. But I haven't resorted to torturing innocents. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0012AC3C |before=Player Default: I've been there. But I haven't resorted to torturing innocents. |response=''{Conviction!}'' Casualties are inevitable. It may not look like it but we're at war. |after=DoctorChambers: As long as the Institute walks invisibly amongst us, they strike without warning and control us from the shadows. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0012AC3B |before=Player Default: I'd make them pay. |response=''{A hint of surprise, conviction}'' Then you do understand. It may not look like it but there's a war being fought. |after=DoctorChambers: As long as the Institute walks invisibly amongst us, they strike without warning and control us from the shadows. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012AC3A |before=Player Default: It sounds like you didn't let it go. |response=''{Proud, conviction}'' No, I did not. It may not look like it but there's a war being fought. |after=DoctorChambers: As long as the Institute walks invisibly amongst us, they strike without warning and control us from the shadows. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0012AC39 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: What happened to you? |response=''{A far away traumatic memory / Sad}'' In Diamond City, a lifetime ago, my parents and eight others were massacred by someone. At first we thought the maniac was human. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Steely conviction}'' But that was the day we learned of the Institute's latest creations. The synths. |after=DoctorChambers: As long as the Institute walks invisibly amongst us, they strike without warning and control us from the shadows. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0012AC34 |before=Player Default: You can't seriously want to kill all the synths... |response=''{Conviction}'' We most certainly do. But we have to find them first. |after=DoctorChambers: A living synth is indistinguishable from a human by any medical test yet devised. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0012AC33 |before=Player Default: Someone needs to destroy the Institute. |response=''{Grudgingly pleased}'' A perfectly rational response. |after=DoctorChambers: A living synth is indistinguishable from a human by any medical test yet devised. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012AC32 |before=Player Default: Who really knows what the Institute is responsible for. |response=''{Scientist}'' And how do they manage to keep us in the dark? |after=DoctorChambers: A living synth is indistinguishable from a human by any medical test yet devised. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0012AC31 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: A war, really? Is it that bad? |response=''{Biting back even more anger}'' Hundreds of kidnappings over the years. Ask the survivors if it's really "that bad". |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{She has more evidence, but she doesn't deign to share it}'' And there're so many other tragedies that may be their responsibility, as well. |after=Player Default: You can't seriously want to kill all the synths... |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0012AC2C |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Casualties are inevitable. It may not look like it but we're at war. |response=''{Contained anger}'' As long as the Institute walks invisibly amongst us, they strike without warning and control us from the shadows. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Proud, zealot}'' I've dedicated my life to devising a test to detect these hidden synths. To root them out, so they can be extinguished. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Full of her zealot conviction / Defiant}'' Isn't that a goal worth fighting for? |after=Player Default: You can't seriously want to kill all the synths... |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0012AC2B |trow=3 |before=Player Default: We most certainly do. But we have to find them first. |response=''{Describing the problem she's been trying to solve her whole life}'' A living synth is indistinguishable from a human by any medical test yet devised. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{But sharing her epiphany, proud}'' But, it turns out, psychology can detect a difference. Enter the SAFE test. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Conviction!}'' The test is in its infancy, but through sacrifice and perseverance our success rate is improving. |after=Player Default: But your methods are barbaric. It's torture. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0012AC2A |before=Player Default: But your methods are barbaric. It's torture. |response=''{Barely distasteful at all, full of conviction}'' To improve the SAFE test intense psychological pressure must be applied to our test subjects. It is distasteful but necessary. |after=DoctorChambers: Covenant is many things. A refuge for the broken people left in the wake of the Institute's rampages. A place of safety and healing. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0012AC29 |before=Player Default: If you can get that test to work, that could be a game changer. |response=''{Pleased the player shares her conviction in some part}'' And then everything we've done will be justified. |after=DoctorChambers: Covenant is many things. A refuge for the broken people left in the wake of the Institute's rampages. A place of safety and healing. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012AC28 |before=Player Default: It sounds like your test may not even work. |response=''{Defensive, decisive rebuttal - she has the science to back up her claims}'' There is a correlation. We've measured it. We just need more data, more test subjects, to narrow it down. |after=DoctorChambers: Covenant is many things. A refuge for the broken people left in the wake of the Institute's rampages. A place of safety and healing. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0012AC27 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: And the SAFE test works? |response=''{Pleased}'' Oh, yes. Autopsies confirm the test is getting more accurate. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Sharp analytic mind relating}'' There's something in the questions which provokes a response from synths. But the exact trigger is elusive. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Grudging admission, but sharing the dream at the end}'' The margin of error is admittedly high, four or five false positives per synth. But one day we hope to get it to one or two false positives. |after=Player Default: But your methods are barbaric. It's torture. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0012AC22 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: To improve the SAFE test intense psychological pressure must be applied to our test subjects. It is distasteful but necessary. |response=''{Sharing her own perceived nobility}'' Covenant is many things. A refuge for the broken people left in the wake of the Institute's rampages. A place of safety and healing. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{But sharing the VISION}'' But most importantly it is our one chance to end this age of paranoia. |after=DoctorChambers: I will make you a deal. I pay you handsomely. And you let me dispose of our last remaining synth test subject, Amelia Stockton. Then I can continue my work. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0012AC21 |before=HonestDan: I wish you hadn't said that. |response=''{Very pleased / Friendly}'' Excellent. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0012AC20 |before=Player Default: That's a deal I won't accept. |response=''{She's not going to attack her, she's prepared to be executed and will not give the PC the satisfaction of begging in any way / Somber}'' Then you'll just have to kill me. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0012AC1F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Don't kill the girl. Spare her. |response=''{Absolute denial}'' Impossible. The odds are too great she's an Institute infiltrator. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Barely unsteady, but conviction swallows it}'' Even if she is an unfortunate victim in this war, sparing her can compromise everything. |after=Player Default: Continue your work, then. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0012AC1E |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Are you threatening me, Dan? |response=''{Real compassion here - a stern mother still loves her children}'' Over the years, we've recruited like-minded individuals. All of our lives shattered by the Institute. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{But no more compassion - conviction! Dismissive of the "some"}'' Covenant is primarily about administering and refining the SAFE test. But some consider the humanitarian side equally as important. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{She's the hero and the player could do untold evil here}'' If you destroy what's left here, their lives will be upended again. |after=Player Default: Continue your work, then. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=000786BD |before=HonestDan: I've had my fill of crazy on this contract. No deal. |response=''{Snide / Irritated}'' Fortunate for me, I wasn't talking to you. |after=HonestDan: You side with this nut job and we're going to have a serious, deadly, problem. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7D10 |before= |response=''{Considering the player}'' So the one investigating Stockton's caravan has arrived. Do you even know that his supposed daughter is in all likelihood a synth? |after=DoctorChambers: No matter. Let me be up front about this. There are two ways this meeting can end. We come to an agreement or there's violence. |abxy=A}} |topic=0012AC19 |before=Player Default: As would I. |response=''{About to get to the thick of it}'' Let me pose a question to you. |after=DoctorChambers: What would you do if your family was destroyed by a synth, right in front of you, when you were but a child? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC27 |before=NPCFRoslynChambers: So the one investigating Stockton's caravan has arrived. Do you even know that his supposed daughter is in all likelihood a synth? |response=''{Firm}'' No matter. Let me be up front about this. There are two ways this meeting can end. We come to an agreement or there's violence. |after=Player Default: I'd prefer a peaceful solution. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC26 |before=Player Default: I'd prefer a peaceful solution. |response=''{Seems sincere}'' As would I. |after=DoctorChambers: Let me pose a question to you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC25 |before=Player Default: You really don't want to start a fight with me. |response=''{Confident her men could do it though}'' Agreed. Killing you would be a costly proposition. |after=DoctorChambers: Let me pose a question to you. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000EEC24 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Stockton's daughter is a synth? |response=''{No empathy for the people she killed. Complete scientific certainty}'' Why else do you think we attacked her caravan? She has well over a seventy percent chance of being a synth. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Looking forward to it}'' I'd have to perform an autopsy to be sure. |after=DoctorChambers: Let me pose a question to you. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=000EEC23 |before=Player Default: There're no other options? |response=''{A hint of regret}'' Too much is at stake to allow you to simply leave. |after=DoctorChambers: Let me pose a question to you. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=000EEC1E |before= |response=''{Firm}'' Let us continue our work and we will pay you the bounty you would be giving up. But we keep Stockton's synth. |after=HonestDan: Like hell I will. I made a deal with Old Man Stockton. And I plan on making good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC1C |before=HonestDan: Like hell I will. I made a deal with Old Man Stockton. And I plan on making good. |response=''{Disdain towards Dan / Irritated}'' Does Mr. Dan speak for you, as well? Or are you willing to listen to reason? |after=Player Default: I'll take the deal. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC1B |before=HonestDan: I wish you hadn't said that. |response=''{Almost friendly}'' Excellent. You'll find that Covenant has more to offer since we've come to this understanding. Goodbye. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000EEC1A |before=Player Default: I'm not interested in your deal. |response=''{Irritated, then orders her men to kill the PC / Irritated}'' Pity. Since we can't come to an agreement. Men. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000EEC19 |before=Player Default: You have to stop torturing and killing synths and humans. |response=''{She clearly will never change her mind}'' We've come too far to change course, even if we wanted to. |after=Player Default: I'll take the deal. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=000EEC18 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Stockton's synth? |response=''{Sharp, irritated}'' Why do you think we attacked her caravan? She has well over a ninety percent chance of being a synth. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Sharp}'' I'd have to perform an autopsy to be sure. So do we have a deal? |after=Player Default: I'll take the deal. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000786B6 |before= |response=''{Grim}'' What a distasteful business. |after=DoctorChambers: First, the loose end. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000786B5 |before=DoctorChambers: What a distasteful business. |response=''{Talking about killing someone, clinical}'' First, the loose end. |after=AmeliaStockton: What? What are you doing. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000786B3 |before=AmeliaStockton: What? What are you doing. |response=''{To herself, distracted}'' I'm certain the autopsy will confirm my hypothesis. |after=AmeliaStockton: No! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000786B0 |before=AmeliaStockton: No! |response=''{Tired}'' There. |after=DoctorChambers: As promised. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000786AE |before=DoctorChambers: There. |response=As promised. |after=DoctorChambers: You'll find Covenant has a lot more to offer since we've come... to this understanding. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |topic=001DF20D |before=NPCFRoslynChambers: As promised. |response=''{Solemn}'' You'll find Covenant has a lot more to offer since we've come... to this understanding. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=000ED438 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Sharp}'' Why are you here? You don't seem to be with the Institute. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Sharp}'' So do we have a deal or not? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0008A813 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' Are you being silent for a reason? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I'm ready to proceed if you are. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files